


with no space left between us

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Cuddle fic.





	

Rodney was shaking when John found him, minute tremors racking his body as he sat on edge of their bed, staring into nothing.

"It wasn't your fault," he said quietly. "No one could have - -"

" _I_ should have," Rodney interrupted. "I'm a genius, I'm _supposed_ to be a genius and I couldn't - - and now another one of my scientists is dead."

John's heart hurt for him. He knew how Rodney felt, he felt the same way each and every time one of his soldiers was lost. It was testament to what a fundamentally _good_ person Rodney was that it still hit him this hard each time.

"What can I do?" John asked. "Anything you want. Anything you need."

Rodney looked so small as he answered. Rodney should never look small. "Hold me?" he begged. "Just for a minute. I need - -."

John silenced him with a kiss, pushing him down with a gentle touch until his head reached the pillow. "Anything," he promised.

He arranged Rodney comfortably on the bed, moving his limbs where he wanted them, feeling so incredibly lucky that Rodney trusted him enough to give himself up like this, all pliable and open and _his_. Once he was satisfied Rodney was settled, John curled himself around him, burying his face in the crook of Rodney's neck, wrapping his leg around Rodney's own and holding on for dear life.

They weren't skin against skin, that wasn't what this was about. It wasn't sexual, not today. It was about intimacy, about comfort, about knowing that you weren't alone in the universe and that there was somebody with you who would love you no matter what.

With no space left between them, John brushed his lips across Rodney's pulse point. "I've got you," he said. "I love you. I'm here."

Rodney's tears stopped after a while, his quiet sobs quieting into the steady, shallow breathing that John knew meant that he'd fallen asleep.

Life in the Pegasus Galaxy was hard, some days more than others, but they had each other. John planned for them to _always_ have each other. He thought about the ring box hidden in his sock drawer. Today wasn't the right day for that but they couldn't all be bad days. Tomorrow would be brighter, they wouldn't lose anyone tomorrow. He drifted to sleep on the hope of a better day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
